If Fairy Tail Characters Were Pokemon
by Kizziecat3000
Summary: It is a list of a bunch of Fairy Tail characters and the pokemon that the would be. For story idea purposes only.


**Alzack Conwell:**

Remoraid: Remoraid is a generation 2 water pokemon. One of its abilities is Sniper. Remoraid shoots water out of its mouth. It is said they can even hit a moving target 300 feet away. This reminds me of Alzack's gun magic.

 **Aries:**

Cottonee: Cottonee is a generation 5 pokemon with grass and fairy typing. They shoot cotton from their bodies allowing for a quick get away. This reminds me a lot of Aries.

 **Aquarius:**

Gyarados: Gyarados is a generation 1 water and flying type pokemon. It has a big temper and will go out of it's way to attack anyone that bothers it. This practically screams Aquarius to me.

 **Bickslow:**

Sableye: Sableye is a generation 3 pokemon that has ghost and dark typing. They are feared because they are thought to steal people's souls when their eyes glow. Sound like anyone you know?

 **Bisca:**

Scrafty: Scrafty is a generation 5 dark and fighting type pokemon. They are said to be able to spit acid. That is the reason I chose Scrafty for Bisca.

 **Cana Alberona:**

Dedenne: Cana was really hard to come up with one, seeing as how pokemon tries to keep the PG barrier and Cana's entire character seems to be based around wine. I finally came up with Dedenne because it is a fairy type and is said to sneak into peoples houses and steal electricity, kind of how I feel Cana would do with wine. Dedenne is a generation 6 pokemon.

 **Cancer:**

Kingler: Kingler is a generation 1 water crab pokemon. I feel like the crab part fits in with Cancer.

 **Capricorn:**

Gogoat: Gogoat is a generation 6 grass type pokemon. It is definitely goat based, which is good. Other then that, there is no other similarities, but I couldn't find any other pokemon that has obvious similarities.

 **Carla:**

Mewtwo: Mewtwo is a generation 1 legendary pokemon with psychic typing. It appears to be cat based and can fly. Mewtwo supposedly doesn't have a compassionate heart, kind of like how Carla doesn't return Happy's feelings for her.

 **Crux:**

Xatu: Xatu is a generation 2 psychic and flying type pokemon. Xatu is said to be able to see the past and future, like how Crux has lots of knowledge. It's not the best match, but it's the best I could find.

 **Droy:**

Before Tenrou Arc:

Nuzleaf: Nuzleaf is a generation 2 pokemon with dark and grass typing. The grass typing corresponds to Droy's plant magic. I also chose this one because the leaf on its head reminds me of Droy's hairstyle.

After Tenrou Arc:

Snorlax: Snorlax is a generation 1 normal type pokemon. The reason I chose it was because I thought it might be funny to have him turn into a big fat pokemon as a reference to his weight.

 **Elfman Strauss:**

Mankey: Mankey is a generation 1 pokemon that is a fighting type. I chose this one since "Man" is in the name so he can go around shouting "Man!"

 **Erza Scarlet:**

Erza is hard to do since she has lots of different requips so I'm going to do one for each requip(hopefully).

Aegislash: If we start with Erza without any armor, the most logical pokemon would be Aegislash, since it is a freaking floating sword. It is a generation 6 pokemon.

 **Update: New Pokemon are discovered all the time(or at least with every new region) so there will always be more that may fit the character better**

Alcremie: Alcremie is part of the new generation 8 pokemon. It is a fairy typing and known as the Creme Pokemon. You can get an idea of how Erza is similar to it just by looking at it, but what really draws me to it is the gigantamax form. It's a freaking cake! What part of that doesn't scream Erza?!

 **And Now back to your regularly scheduled program:**

Heaven's Wheel Armor:

Skarmory: Skarmory is called the Armor Bird pokemon, armor is literally in the title. Also if you compare the designs, you'll notice that they are quite similar.

Flame Empress Armor:

Incineroar: Incineroar is the final evolution of generation 7 starter, Litten. It is a fire and dark type. If you compare the designs, you will notice that they look kind of alike.

Clear Heart Clothing:

Blaziken: If Erza's Clear Heart Clothing had a baby with a pokemon, it would be Blaziken. Blaziken is both a fire and fighting type pokemon. It is the final evolution of Generation 3 starter pokemon, Torchic.

 **Evergreen:**

Gardevoir: Gardevoir is a generation 3 psychic and fairy type pokemon. They are said to be loyal and appear graceful. They also remind me of Evergreen for some reason, so I am just going to go with this.

 **Freed Justine:**

Unown: Unown is a generation 2 pokemon that appears to be shaped like runes. It is said that when alone nothing happens, but when with one or more other unown a mysterious power becomes present. This reminds me of Freed because Unown seem to do about the same function as runes.

 **Gajeel Redfox:**

Bisharp: Bisharp is a generation 5 pokemon that has both dark and steel typing. It is said to ruthlessly finish of prey. They battle to become the boss of their group and will be driven from the group if they lose. This reminds me a lot of the way the Phantom Lord Guild ran.

 **Gemini:**

Ditto: Ditto is a generation 1 normal type pokemon with the ability to transform into anyone it sees. I mean, come on, who didn't see this one coming?

 **Gildarts Clive:**

Electrode: Electrode is a generation 1 electric type pokemon. It is described as dangerous and prone to explode at any time. Now that's a pokemon that could use the Gildarts shift. On top of that, it's face kind of reminds me of Gildarts. (Don't ask me why)

 **Gray Fullbuster:**

Alolan Ninetails: This generation 7 pokemon is both an ice and fairy type pokemon. It is described as gentle and kind, but shows no mercy to those who destroy its territory. It reminds me of the Fairy Tail way.

 **Happy:**

Mew: Mew is a mythical pokemon from generation 1. It appears to be cat based and can fly. Mew is so rare not much is known about it. Few people have seen it, almost as it belongs to another world.

 **Igneel:**

Reshiram: Reshiram is a generation 5 legendary pokemon that is fire and dragon typing. I could not find a better pokemon to represent Igneel.

 **Jet:**

Linoone: Linoone is a generation 3 normal type pokemon. It is called the rushing pokemon. They can run up to 60 miles per hour, but only in a straight line. Still, I feel like this is the perfect pokemon to represent Jet.

 **Juvia Lockser:**

Luvdisc: Luvdisc is a generation 3 pokemon that is pure water typing. On top of that it is shaped like a freaking heart. Luvdisc is also said to become despondent when left alone. It practically screams Juvia.

 **Kinana:**

Arbok: Arbok is a generation 1 poison snake pokemon. We all know Kinana used to be a certain poisonous snake, so what better pokemon to represent her.

 **Laki Olietta:**

Trevenant: Trevenant is a generation 6 ghost and grass type pokemon. It has the ability to control trees like how Laki can control wood. Like Laki, it is peaceful, yet can become vicious.

 **Laxus Dreyar:**

Ampharos: Ampharos is a generation 2 pokemon with both lightning and dragon typing. It doesn't get the dragon typing until it evolves into Ampharos though, which reminds me of how Laxus isn't a dragon slayer until he eats the lacrima.

 **Levy McGarden:**

Rotom Dex: Rotom Dex is basically a pokedex that has been inhabited by a Rotom. Because of this, it can access data, making it useful to have. Seeing as there is no book pokemon yet, I think Rotom Dex would be the perfect pokemon for Levy.

 **Lisanna Strauss:**

Eevee: Eevee is a generation 1 pokemon that has normal typing. Eevee is unique in which it can evolve into 8 pokemon and counting. It is said that Eevee can alter the composition of its body to suit its surroundings.

 **Loke/Leo:**

Pyroar: Pyroar is a generation 6 pokemon that is clearly based off a lion. It has fire and normal typing, and is even called the Royal Pokemon. They are said to protect their friends even at the cost of their lives. It couldn't be a more perfect match if Pyroar was based on Loke himself.

 **Lucy Heartfilia:**

Klefki: Klefki is literary a set of floating keys. It is also a fairy type pokemon which gives it a bonus. I think this generation 6 pokemon, would be perfect for Lucy.

 **Lyra:**

Meloetta: Meloetta is a Generation 5 pokemon with normal and psychic typing. Apparently the songs it sings are good at toying with people's emotions. Which Lucy says is Lyra's specialty, which I think makes Meloetta a good match.

 **Macao Conbolt:**

Infernape: Infernape is a generation 4 fire and fighting type. It is said that it's fire never goes out, similar to Macao's Purple Flare magic. I personally believe that this would be the best pokemon for Macao.

 **Makarov Dreyar:**

Granbull: Granbull is a generation 2 fairy type pokemon. It appears to be kind of elderly, which is why I chose it for Makarov.

 **Mavis Vermilion:**

Xerneas: Xerneas is a generation 6 legendary pokemon. It is fairy typing of course, and is said to have eternal life. I personally feel like there is no better pokemon for Mavis to be.

 **Max Alors:**

Sandslash: Sandslash is a first generation ground type pokemon. It even will create a sandstorm to escape. It sounds a lot like Max to me.

 **Mest Gryder:**

Beheeyem: Beheeyem is a generation 5 pokemon with psychic typing. It can manipulate it's opponents memories. Sound like any Rune Knight you know?

 **Metalicana:**

Dialga: Dialga is a generation 4 legendary pokemon that is both steel and dragon typing. What better pokemon to represent Metalicana?

 **Mirajane Strauss:**

Beliaddon: Beliaddon is known as the demon pokemon. That alone says Mira. Not much is known about it except it has fire and dark typing.

 **Mystogan:**

Darkrai: Darkrai is a generation 4 dark type pokemon that is said to put people to sleep to protect itself. Sound like any Edolas prince you know?

 **Nab Lasaro:**

Mimikyu: Mimikyu is a generation 7 ghost and fairy type pokemon. It can learn copycat, which is basically Nab's magic. Not much is known about Mimikyu kind of like Nab, so I think it's a good match.

 **Natsu Dragneel:**

Turtonator: Turtonator is a generation 7 pokemon with both fire and dragon typing. It lives in volcanoes and eats materials found near the volcanoes. It reminds me of a certain fire eating dragon slayer.

 **Panther Lily:**

Zangoose: Zangoose is a generation 3 normal type pokemon. Zangoose is described as the cat ferret pokemon. They are said to be good in battle like Panther Lily. They also have a zigzag pattern on their face that reminds me of Panther Lily's scar.

 **Plue:**

Snover: Snover is a generation 4 grass and ice type pokemon. Snover is a small quiet pokemon that seems like it would be a good companion. For some reason Snover reminds me of Plue.

 **Porlyusica:**

Chansey: Chansey is a generation 1 normal type pokemon. Chansey is commonly used in pokemon centers to heal injured pokemon which made me think of Porlyusica.

 **Pyxis:**

Probopass: Probopass is known as the compass pokemon which fits Pyxis very well. Probopass is a generation 4 rock and steel type.

 **Reedus Jonah:**

Smeargle: Smeargle is a generation 2 pokemon that is normal typed. I chose Smeargle because it's tail is a freaking paint brush, it practically screams Reedus.

 **Romeo Conbolt:**

Pre-Tenrou

Chimchar: Chimchar is a generation 4 fire type pokemon. Infernape is the fully evolved form of Chimchar, which I thought would be cool to have his father be the evolved form of him.

After Tenrou

Monferno: Monferno is the evolved form of Chimchar, and is a fire and fighting type. I thought it would be cool if he evolves during the time spent on Tenrou.

 **Sagittarius:**

Mudsdale: This one was hard to find as there is no archer pokemon. I finally found Mudsdale, which is a horse that spits mud, so it will have to do. Mudsdale is a generation 7 ground type pokemon.

 **Scorpio:**

Gliscor: Gliscor is a generation 4 pokemon with ground and flying typing. It is the Fang Scorpion Pokemon and can use sand attack. Other than the flying part, I think it's a perfect match.

 **Taurus:**

Tauros: Tauros is a generation 1 normal type bull pokemon. Tauros was probably based on Taurus so not much else needs to be said.

 **Vijeeter Ecor:**

Oricorio: Oricorio is a generation 7 flying type pokemon. It is literally called the dancing pokemon, and that is Vijeeter's magic, and all he ever seems to do.

 **Virgo:**

Bunnelby: Bunnelby is a generation 6 pokemon with normal typing. It is called the digging pokemon which is kind of Virgo's magic so I think it would be a good fit.

 **Wakaba Mine:**

Weezing: Weezing is a 1st Generation poison type pokemon. It was the ability to use smokescreen which reminds me of Wakaba's smoke magic.

 **Warren Rocko:**

Elgyem: Elgyem is a generation 5 pokemon with psychic typing. Elgyem is one of the only pokemon that can use telepathy, which is Warren's magic so I think it's a good match.

 **Wendy Marvell:**

Altaria: Altaria is a generation 3 pokemon with flying and dragon typing. It also has the ability to learn some fairy type moves later on, just like how Wendy can choose to become a Fairy Tail mage.


End file.
